The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for marking sections of items in a stack, the markings corresponding to item distribution order as may be effected by and appropriate sorting machine or machines. The items may comprise mail or postal items.
For mail item sorting processes, a particular sorting order is followed. Pursuant to this order, stacks of mail items are produced. The sorting is effected by at least one sorting machine in cooperation with manual handling.
The mail item stacks are manually placed in containers in a distribution order. The manual placement is performed by loading personnel. The loading personnel further mark sections of the stacks so as to enable new formations as well as to create a rational and secure sorting process. Accordingly, sections of a stack are marked for the respective letter carrier delivery and/or for different stopping points of the distribution order.
To date, separating cards were used for marking sections of a stack. The cards are generally larger than the average mail item and may include processing information thereon. The cards are then fed into the sorting machine with the mail items to be sorted, which, for example, in a 3-run sequential process, are brought into the distribution order for 4 letter carriers. Herein, sorting is made to the units digit in the first run, to the tens digit in the second run and to the hundreds digit in the third run. At the end of the sorting process, the separating cards stand between the areas of the individual letter carriers as determined according to the sorting plan. The separating cards can be inserted for the marking of mail items for the individual stopping points in the same manner. The following disadvantages occur at usage of the separating cards. The separating cards need to: be placed at disposal, be sorted out from stacks which are not worked on anymore, be organized, and be inserted into the feeder at the beginning or the end of a sorting process. The distribution of the separating cards costs time and thereby reduces the operational throughput. The separating cards wear out and need to be renewed regularly. The separating cards substantially increase the mass to be transferred, which is particularly critical for the marking of the stopping points of the letter carrier. The separating cards need to be carried back to the post office by the letter carrier. Accordingly, a need exists to better mark a stack of items, such as mail pieces, so as to overcome at the least the aforementioned problems.